Irvine Kinneas
Summary Irvine Kinneas is one of the main characters of Final Fantasy VIII. An expert marksman, he is a consummate ladies man. Whose reputation for cherishing the company of women is almost as well known as his accuracy with the gun. He is the last permanent member to join. Irvine has issues performing under pressure, although he isn't a coward, proving himself as a valuable member of the party despite joining late in the story. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, higher with Limit Breaks | 4-A, higher with Limit Breaks | Low 2-C, higher with Limit Breaks | High 6-A to 4-A Name: Irvine Kinneas Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, SeeD Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Marksman, Magic, Summoning, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy to replicate various spells normally only available naturally to a sorceress), Energy Blasts, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Holy, Water, Wind and Earth variety), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via Dark Shot), Barrier Creation, Levitation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Petrification, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up and slowing down his enemy) Time Stop (Via Stop), Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation (Via Card ability), Invulnerability (Via Junctioning, Irvine can gain 100% immunity to elemental damage and statistic effects and even further to the point of where some of these abilities would heal him. The Defend ability nullifies the next physical attack received), Biological Absorption (Via Devour ability), Power Absorption (Via Draw), Power Nullification (Via Silence/Lvl Down/Dispel/Curses), Healing, Durability Negation (Via Armour shot and Junctioning Death to his attacks), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Attack Reflection (Via Reflect), Statistics Amplification (Can Junction Guardian Forces/Summons to increase his stats), Statistics Reduction (Meltdown reduces opponents Physical/Magic defence stat to 0), Minor Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Via Confuse/Berserk) Spatial Manipulation (Via Eden), Resurrection (Via Phoenix), Absolute Zero (Via Shiva), BFR (Via Leviathan) | Same as before | Same as before and Acausality (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 2) |-|Resistances= Via Junctioning Irvine can gain Resistances to Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Power Nullification (To his magic and limit breaks), Status Effect Inducement, Sense Manipulation (Specifically sight), Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Specifically his defence), Necromancy/Transmutation (Able to resist a spell that turns the target into a Zombie/Undead), Berserk Inducement, Mind Manipulation, and Limited BFR Resistance | Same as before | By the final battle the Party gains resistance to Space-time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Absorption (Can resist the process of the entire timeline being absorbed) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Should scale to above Ifrit), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Solar System level (Should be a bit weaker then Eden), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning. | Universe level+ (Is capable of fighting Ultimecia in all of her forms, defeating her alongside of the rest of the party), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Continent level (GFs on the level of Ifrit possess this kind of power) to Multi-Solar System level+ (With GFs like Eden, who is capable of this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to dodge attacks made of lightning) | Sub-Relativistic (Should scale to Gilgamesh) | FTL+ (Kept pace with Ultimecia) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to the Brothers GF while Junctioned) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | At least Multi-Continent Class to Unknown Durability: Multi-Continent level (Is able to take hit's from Ifrit) | Multi-Solar System level (Should scale to slightly less then Eden (Final Fantasy)) | Universe level+ (Is able to tank attacks from Ultimecia in all forms) Stamina: Very high Range: 68-70 meters with shotgun blasts, much higher with projectiles and magic. Standard Equipment: The Exeter, a simple yet powerful shotgun. Made with the finest materials. Intelligence: Irvine is a skilled marksman and avid womanizer. He is charismatic and thoughtful. He is considered intelligent and competent enough to be the best candidate for assassinating the notoriously powerful Edea Kramer. Weaknesses: Junctioning Guardian Forces cause memory loss, has a limited stock of spells to use, Irvine must be hard-pressed to use his Limit Breaks, unless he has buffed himself with Aura. He has to manually decide between some of his resistances, although they can be changed when he wants them to. Changing his resistances or Junctioning an ability to his strikes locks it out from being used elsewhere (Can't have Death Junctioned to his attacks and resistances at the same time as an example) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draw and Stock/Cast:' Irvine can absorb the energy from an opponent to recreate their magical abilities. He can use this absorbed energy offensively to use the same ability on an opponent, or he can Junction it to become resistant/immune/strengthened by it. *'Junction:' Able to increase his statistics via Guardian Forces and grant himself resistance/immunity/strength to effects of magic and energy. *'Guardian Forces (GFs):' Guardian Forces are mystical entities that claim dominion over the elements. Irvine's superhuman abilities are a direct result of being Junctioned to multiple Guardian Forces, which he can temporarily manifest in a battle to assist him in combat. Irvine's Guardian Forces are listed below: |-|Limit Breaks= *'Shot:' Fires different types of ammo at his enemies **'Normal Shot:' Physical attack on one enemy. It has moderate power and fires fairly quickly. **'Scatter Shot:' Fires attacks at all enemies in a wide area. Fires fairly quickly **'Dark Shot:' Fires attacks at an enemy with each shot is having a chance to inflict poison, silence, blind, sleep or slow. Fires slowly **'Flame Shot:' Fires attacks on all enemies in an area inflicting fire damage **'Quick Shot:' Weak but a fast attack on one enemy. It does low damage but fires very quickly. **'Armour Shot:' Fires defensive ignoring ammo at an enemy. Fires Slowly **'Hyper Shot:' Attacks his opponents with ammo that creates a powerful energy blast. |-|Guardian Force= *'Ifrit:' Uses a Fire-elemental attack called "Hellfire *'Shiva:' Uses a Ice-elemental absolute zero attack called "Diamond Dust" *'Quetzalcoatl:' Uses a Lightning-elemental attack called "Thunder Storm" *'Siren:' Uses a Non-Elemental attack called Silent Voice. It also inflicts "Silence." *'Brothers:' Uses an Earth-Elemental attack called "Brotherly Love." *'Diabolos:' Uses a Gravity based attack that deals damage in relation to the enemies' maximum HP called "Dark Messenger." *'Carbuncle:' Grants Reflect status to party *'Leviathan:' Deals Water-Elemental Damage and attempts to Removes the enemy from the battlefield with a huge torrent of water. *'Pandemona:' Uses a Wind-Elemental attack called "Tornado Zone" *'Cerberus:' Enables the party to cast two or three magic spells in one turn *'Doomtrain:' Uses a Poison-Elemental Attack called "Runaway Train," Inflicts every status ailment at the same time. *'Alexander:' Uses a Holy-Elemental Attack called "Holy Judgement." *'Bahamut:' Uses a Non-Elemental Attack called "Mega-Flare" *'Odin:' Uses "Zantetsuken," which kills opponents instantly, this has a random chance to occur, and Irvine has no Control over it. *'Phoenix:' Uses a Fire-Elemental attack called Rebirth Flame. Can resurrect fallen party members should they die. *'Eden:' Eden uses a Non-Elemental attack called "Eternal Breath" |-|Magic= *'Doom:' Cuts an opponent's thread of life, forcing them to live on borrowed time (16 seconds), causing instant and immediate death once it runs out. *'Death:' Summons a reaper from a small void to strikes the foe with its scythe, instantly killing most of them. *'Drain:' Drains a portion of the target's health, healing the caster for the same amount. *'Firaga:' Launches an enormous fireball at an opponent. *'Thundaga:' Launches a large lightning bolt at an opponent. *'Blizaga:' Launches an enormous icicle at an opponent. *'Tornado:' Creates a mighty tornado damaging all opponents. *'Quake:' Creates a violent earthquake at an opponent's feet. *'Bio:' Inflicts a virulent poison upon an opponent. *'Demi:' Crushes the foe in an orb of gravity and reduces their HP by half. *'Holy:' Blasts the target with holy damage. *'Meltdown:' Shoots a powerful wave of energy at the target causing non-elemental damage, and reducing the enemy's physical/magical defense to 0. *'Meteor:' Summons meteors to bombard her targets for a brief period. *'Flare:' Blasts the target with non-elemental damage. *'Ultima:': Draws in large amounts of magical energy and unleashes it in a massive explosion upon the enemy, dealing non-elemental damage. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around the target, raising their effective movement and combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down time around an opponent reducing their effective combat and movement speed. *'Aura:' Status magic that increases the chance of the affected character getting a Limit Break and allows them to get Limit Breaks outside of being in HP Critical health. Being under the effects of Aura boosts the character's Crisis Level, enhancing their Limit Breaks as well. *'Silence:' Prevents the foe from casting spells. *'Zombie:' Transmutes the target into a zombie, making them take damage from restorative effects. *'Sleep:' Puts the foe to sleep. *'Blind:' Creates a dark cloud in front of her opponent's eyes, greatly reducing accuracy. *'Confuse:' Greatly confuses the target causing them to use abilities/techniques at random. *'Berserk:' Drives a target berserk making them wildly attack you physically instead of using magic/hax. *'Break:' Turns a target to stone. *'Pain:' Inflicts Darkness, Silence, and Poison on the target. *'Scan:' Reveals strength, Defence, Weaknesses and detailed information on strategy and a personality on the target. *'Curaga:' Restore a large amount of HP. *'Esuna:' Removes harmful status effects. *'Reflect:' Generates a barrier that reflects Magic Attacks. *'Shell:' Greatly reduces magical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Protect:' Greatly reduces physical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Triple:' Enables triple spell-casting in a single turn. *'Float:' Causes the target to float, allowing them to avoid ground-based effects. Key: Disc 1-2 | Disc 3 | Disc 4 | Summons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gun Users Category:Final Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Death Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:BFR Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2